I Will Always Love You
by Sayaka15
Summary: "Walaupun raga kita terpisah jauh, hati kita akan selalu satu. Aku akan selalu mencintaimu dan begitu juga kamu. Aku janji, suatu saat kita akan bertemu lagi. Aku akan selalu mencintaimu, Kaito… selamanya, selamanya." Miku H. x Kaito S. Reviews is very welcome!


DISCLAIMER: Vocaloid bukan punyaku. Mulai dari karakter, lagu, pairing, dll dst etc, pokoknya bukan punyaku deh. Kalau nggak salah Vocaloid punya Yamaha dan Crypton Company.

* * *

_Kenapa manusia harus jatuh cinta?_

"Kaito, aku menyukaimu. Kumohon, jadilah pacarku!"

"Jangan main-main! Aku sama sekali tidak menyukaimu, bahkan setitik pun!"

Setelah lelaki berambut biru tua itu berbalik dan berjalan pergi, setetes air mata jatuh dari mata indah gadis berambut _teal _itu. Awalnya hanya setetes, lalu menjadi dua tetes, sampai akhirnya gadis tersebut menangis terisak-isak.

Gadis itu terus menangis, bahkan sampai saat ia berjalan pulang. Tatapan bingung dari orang-orang di sekitarnya pun tidak ia perhatikan. Yang ia ingat hanyalah bagaimana lelaki yang selama ini selalu dicintainya menolaknya mentah-mentah dan bagaimana caranya lelaki itu berbalik, lalu pergi. Bahkan tangisan itu pun masih terdengar sampai di tempat penyebrangan jalan. Tetesan air mata dari mata gadis itu terus saja mengalir, seolah tidak akan pernah berhenti.

_Ping. _Lampu hijau di lampu lalu lintas itu berganti menjadi lampu merah, mempersilakan para pejalan kaki untuk menyebrang, termasuk gadis itu tadi.

Lalu tiba-tiba saja sebuah truk besar melaju kencang ke arahnya–

"MIKU!"

Dan semuanya sudah terlambat.

* * *

_Hatsune Miku, _itulah namanya.

Nama seorang gadis berambut _teal _yang mempunyai suara yang sangat merdu. Dan sekarang nama itu juga yang sekarang tertulis di batu nisan sebuah makam.

Tangisan pilu, air mata, dan warna hitam mendominasi hari yang kelam itu. Hari itu adalah hari dimana seorang Hatsune Miku berpisah dengan dunia tempatnya tinggal untuk selama-lamanya.

Dan sekarang dimana gadis itu? Mungkin kebanyakan orang akan menganggap dia sudah tidak ada lagi di dunia ini, sudah pergi ke alam baka. Tapi sayangnya anggapan tersebut tidak benar. Miku – gadis tersebut – sekarang sedang menangis terisak-isak di luar gerbang pemakaman itu, saat semua keluarga dan teman-teman sekolahnya sedang menangisi dirinya yang sudah dikebumikan ke dalam tanah.

"_Hiks…_" Miku terisak pilu. Seandainya saja Miku masih hidup, mungkin orang yang melihatnya akan memberikannya sapu tangan dengan tatapan muka iba. Tetapi sekarang Miku sudah meninggal – dan entah kenapa masih ada di dunia ini – dan tidak mungkin ada orang lain yang bisa melihatnya.

Tiba-tiba saja Miku mendengar suara berisik dari dalam pemakaman itu. Ah, ternyata teman-teman dan keluarganya sudah selesai melihat upacara pemakaman dirinya. Saat mereka semua keluar dari gerbang pemakaman itu, Miku ingin sekali berteriak dan memeluk mereka, mengatakan bahwa ia masih hidup dan saat ini ada di area yang sama dengan mereka. Tetapi Miku sadar mereka tidak akan bisa melihatnya lagi, dan Miku sadar mereka menganggap bahwa "Miku" yang sebenarnya sudah meninggalkan mereka dan sekarang hanya tinggal kenangan.

Dan tiba-tiba saja–

"Miku?"

Miku tersentak dan berhenti menangis. Ia cepat-cepat menoleh ke arah suara tersebut, dan tidak percaya dengan apa yang sedang dilihatnya. Rambut biru tua… Suara yang selama ini dikenalnya… Dia Kaito Shion, lelaki yang sudah mematahkan hatinya tepat sesaat sebelum ia meninggal!

"Ka…Kaito? Kenapa… kamu bisa melihatku?" Tanya Miku. Bagaimanapun juga, Miku harus menerima fakta bahwa ia sudah meninggal, dan seharusnya tidak terlihat oleh orang lain. Tapi kenapa harus lelaki ini yang bisa melihatnya? _Kenapa harus dia?_

Kaito mencubit pipinya sendiri, tidak percaya dengan apa yang sedang dillihatnya. Hatsune Miku harusnya sudah meninggal. Dia baru saja melihat tubuh gadis berambut _teal _itu dikebumikan. Tapi, apa yang dilihatnya benar-benar Hatsune Miku. Benar-benar dia.

"Bukankah kamu…sudah meninggal?" Kaito mengernyitkan alis. "Aku bahkan melihat proses pemakamanmu…"

Miku menelusuri wajah tampan lelaki berambut biru tua tersebut. Lelaki itu balas menatapnya dengan mata melebar. Siapa pun pasti akan merasa tidak percaya apa bila melihat orang yang baru saja dimakamkan muncul kembali di depan matanya. _Tapi masa sih dia mayat hidup? Dia – tampak begitu nyata… _Kaito membatin dalam hati.

"Kamu..yang membuatku meninggal." Miku mengepalkan tangannya, sebenarnya tidak ingin mengucapkan hal itu. "Kamu…yang sudah mematahkan hatiku…dan menyebabkan aku tidak bisa menikmati kebahagiaan sesaat saja sebelum kematianku! Kenapa sekarang justru kamu yang bisa melihatku? Kenapa bukan Luka, Rin, Len, atau yang lainnya? Kenapa?" Miku berteriak dengan perasaan campur aduk.

"…Entahlah." Kaito menggelengkan kepalanya sambil menunduk. "Aku juga tidak tahu."

"Dan, kenapa aku masih ada di sini?" Nada suara MIku melembut, menatap tanah yang sekarang sudah tidak bisa lagi dipijakinya. "Kenapa aku tidak bisa langsung pergi ke alam sana dan melupakan segala hal yang sudah terjadi kepadaku?"

"Aku baru saja ingin menanyakan itu kepadamu." Kaito menjawab dengan nada datar, tahu bahwa sekarang bukan saat yang tepat untuk tertawa.

"Entahlah. Kuanggap ini sebagai keajaiban. Karena aku masih ada di sini, aku menginginkan satu hal untuk dilakukan bersamamu." Miku melipat tangannya di depan dada sambil memperhatikan reaksi dari lelaki di hadapannya itu.

"Katakanlah." Kaito memasukkan tangannya di saku celananya sambil menunduk ke bawah, lalu melihat ke kaki Miku yang sudah tidak lagi berpijak di tanah. Kaito menelan ludah, sekuat tenaga meyakinkan diri bahwa gadis itu sudah meninggal. Hanya keajaiban saja kenapa Miku masih bisa ada di dunia ini dan bisa terlihat olehnya.

"Bawa aku berkeliling di kota ini!" Miku memerintah. "Aku ingin mengulang segala kenangan yang dulu ada saat aku masih hidup. Kamu tidak boleh mengeluh!"

Kaito membelalak. "Hanya itu?" tanyanya.

"Iya! Dan, aku ada satu permintaan lagi." Tiba-tiba nada suara Miku merendah.

"Apa itu?"

"Ke mana pun kamu akan membawaku, tolong jangan bawa aku ke jalan raya tempat aku mengalami kecelakaan. Aku tidak ingin mengulang kenangan pahit itu. Hari ini, aku hanya ingin merasakan kebahagiaan." Miku menatap Kaito dengan sedih.

"…Baiklah."

* * *

"Waaaah!"

Kaito menghela nafas saat melihat Miku berjingkat-jingkat gembira di pintu masuk sebuah _game center. _Kaito ingat, saat Miku masih hidup, dia sering bermain di sini. Permainan favoritnya adalah permainan _dance _– yang tentu saja dikuasainya dengan baik dan selalu menarik penonton yang kagum dengan tariannya. Kaito membawanya ke tempat ini, karena selain Miku sering berkunjung ke sini, Miku berkata dia hanya ingin merasakan kebahagiaan hari ini. Khusus hari ini. Jadi Kaito membiarkannya bersenang-senang di _game center _ini sepuasnya, tentu saja dengan uangnya.

"Aku mau main _game dance_!" Miku tersenyum penuh harap. Kaito menghela nafas. _Tuh, kan._

"Ya sudah, sana main. Biar aku yang bayar." Kaito menyusul Miku masuk ke dalam _game center._

"Tapi…" Tiba-tiba wajah Miku menjadi sedih. "Aku, kan, sudah tidak bisa menyentuh apapun… Mana mungkin aku bisa menyalakan lagu di mesin itu tanpa memencet tombolnya?"

Kaito diam sebentar. Ia merutuki kebodohan dirinya sendiri karena menganggap Miku masih seorang gadis yang normal. Bagaimana pun juga, Miku sudah meninggal.

"Ah, baiklah. Kalau begitu aku ikut menari bersamamu." Kaito tersenyum. "Kamu tinggal pilih lagu mana yang kamu inginkan."

Miku mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya selama beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya mengangguk dengan semangat. "Ya! Terima kasih!"

Kaito hanya menghela nafas sambil tersenyum melihat kegembiraan Miku. Ya, biarlah hari ini saja gadis itu merasakan kebahagiaan.

Sesaat setelah Kaito membayar koin yang digunakan untuk bermain di permainan-permainan _game center, _tiba-tiba Miku sudah terlihat murung lagi. "Kenapa?" tanyanya.

"Maafkan aku, ya. Selain karena aku sudah memaksamu untuk menemaniku berkeliling kota, kamu juga sudah mengorbankan uangmu demi mentraktirku main _game_." Miku menunduk.

Kaito menghela nafas. "Hal seperti itu, sih, tidak usah dipermasalahkan. Aku juga jarang ke _game center _ini. Lagipula aku juga belum pernah berjalan-jalan denganmu, kan?" Kaito tersenyum.

Hati Miku langsung berdesir. Wajahnya sekejap merona merah, terkejut dengan kata-kata lelaki itu. "Jalan-jalan denganmu", bukankah itu berarti "kencan"?

"I…iya…" Miku berusaha mengontrol emosinya.

Miku langsung sadar, ia sudah meninggal. Walaupun dia bisa bertemu Kaito lagi, itu bukan berarti dia bisa bersama Kaito selamanya. Hanya keajaiban saja yang bisa mempertemukan mereka kembali seperti ini.

Dia tidak boleh menyukai Kaito lagi.

* * *

Gadis itu benar-benar seperti bunglon. Itu adalah kalimat pertama yang muncul di benak Kaito saat melihat Miku ceria lagi di atas papan _game dance._

"Lagu itu, dong! Lagu itu!" Miku menunjuk-nunjuk lagu yang ada di bagian pemilihan lagu. Kaito menghela nafas dan memilih lagu itu. Dia harus menjaga suasana hati gadis ini agar selalu bahagia.

"Tingkat kesulitannya apa?" Tanya Kaito.

"_Normal._" Ujar Miku singkat. Kaito mengangguk dan memilih tingkat kesulitan _Normal, _sesuai permintaan Miku.

Miku menatap gerak-gerik Kaito. Dia pikir dia tidak bisa berbicara dengan Kaito lagi setelah ditolak oleh lelaki itu sesaat sebelum kematiannya. Tapi nyatanya, dia bisa melakukannya dengan nyaman. Yah, mungkin ini adalah keajaiban lain yang dianugerahkan Tuhan kepadanya.

Sebuah music _pop _langsung mengalun dari mesin itu. Kaito segera menari di atas papan _game dance _itu dan menginjak tombol-tombol di papan _game dance _sesuai tanda yang muncul di layar. Sambil menari, Kaito melirik ke arah Miku. Gadis itu sedang menari dengan luwes. Apabila dia masih hidup, pasti sekarang sudah ada kerumunan orang yang ingin melihat tariannya. Tapi karena sekarang hanya terlihat Kaito yang menari, orang-orang hanya berlalu lalang tanpa menoleh, apa lagi menonton. _Memangnya tarianku segitu jeleknya, ya? _Kaito membatin.

Setelah lagu tersebut berakhir, Kaito turun dari papan _game dance _itu, disusul dengan Miku di bekakangnya. "Mau main apa lagi?" Tanya Kaito.

"…" Miku melihat-lihat ke seisi _game center, _lalu menggeleng. "Sudah dulu, deh. Lagipula aku kan sudah mengulang kenangan bahagia saat aku bermain di _game dance _itu."

"Oh ya?" Kaito bertanya, memastikan.

"Iya. Oh iya, sehabis dari _game center, _bolehkah aku pergi ke suatu tempat lagi? Tempat ini adalah tempat yang sangat bersejarah bagiku." Miku menatap Kaito dengan penuh harap.

"Boleh. Kamu mau pergi ke mana?" Tanya Kaito.

"Aku…"

* * *

"Kamu menyuruhku untuk mengantarku ke sekolah kita?"

Saat ini Miku dan Kaito sedang berdiri di depan gerbang sebuah bangunan megah bertingkat tiga. Tertulis di gerbang tersebut, "_Vocaloid School_".

"Iya." Miku mengangguk. "Sekarang hari Sabtu, kan? Sip, sudah pasti nggak ada orang! Aku langsung masuk, ya." Miku berjalan melewati gerbang besar berwarna hitam tersebut. Badannya langsung menembus gerbang tersebut. Kaito yang melihatnya hanya bisa melongo.

"Kenapa kaget? Aku kan sudah jadi hantu. Ayo, cepat panjat gerbang itu! Temani aku masuk ke dalam!" Miku memerintah.

"Ada enaknya juga, ya, bisa menembus gerbang. Hehehe. Oke, tunggu dulu di sana." Kaito segera memanjat gerbang tersebut dengan cekatan, dan turun lagi di depan Miku dengan selamat. Sekarang giliran Miku yang melongo melihatnya.

"Kenapa kamu cepat sekali memanjat gerbang itu?" Tanya Miku.

"Kan aku sering manjat gerbang kalau nyaris telat." Kaito nyengir, lalu merapikan bajunya yang kusut. "Ya sudah,ayo masuk ke dalam. Kamu mau ke mana? Kelas kita?" Kaito menawarkan.

"Hmm, kedengarannya seru. Ya sudah, yuk jalan!" Miku segera berjalan masuk ke dalam gedung sekolah itu, disusul oleh Kaito di belakangnya.

* * *

"Waaaah!"

"Berhenti mengucapkan kata-kata itu. Kamu sudah mengucapkannya saat masuk _game center,_" Kaito memprotes, tapi sepertinya Miku terlalu bahagia untuk menggubrisnya.

"Wah, ini mejaku! Mejaku masih rapi seperti saat aku terakhir kali pulang sekolah–" Miku langsung berhenti berbicara saat mengucapkan kata-kata itu.

Saat Miku pulang sekolah, itu adalah saat-saat terakhir kehidupan Miku. Itu adalah saat dimana Kaito menolaknya dan Miku tertabrak truk, lalu meninggal. Otak Miku kembali mengingat kenangan kelam tersebut.

"Ada apa?" Suara Kaito membuyarkan lamunannya.

"Ah, nggak apa-apa." Miku tersenyum sambil menggeleng. "Sungguh, aku nggak kenapa-kenapa. Yuk, kita ke bawah! Sepertinya sudah nggak ada lagi yang bisa aku lihat di sini." Miku buru-buru mengalihkan topik dan bergegas berlari ke luar kelas. Sementara Kaito terdiam selama beberapa saat, merenungi tragedi kecelakaan sore itu yang sudah merenggut nyawa seorang Hatsune Miku.

"…."

* * *

"Aku juga punya banyak kenangan di sini…" Miku angkat bicara saat mereka sampai di halaman sekolah Vocaloid School yang tertata rapi dengan indah. "Dari kenangan indah, sampai kenangan buruk. Aku pernah mengalami semuanya di sini."

Miku ingat dengan jelas. Ini adalah tempat di mana dia menyatakan cinta kepada Kaito, lalu ditolak lelaki itu mentah-mentah. Sementara Kaito hanya memandangi sinar lembayung dari matahari yang mulai tenggelam di ufuk barat.

"Kaito, terima kasih untuk hari ini." Miku tersenyum sedih ke arah Kaito. "Aku sangat bahagia… Walaupun aku hanya mengunjungi sekolah dan _game center, _asalkan itu bersamamu, aku sangat senang."

"Miku…" Kaito terdiam dan memandangi gadis itu dengan tidak percaya.

"Aku menyukaimu, Kaito." Miku tersenyum. "Aku bahkan tidak bisa melupakan perasaanku setelah kamu menolakku. Aku sangat bahagia aku mendapat kesempatan untuk berbicara dan tersenyum bersamamu lagi di dunia ini. Anugerah terbesar yang bisa kuimpikan adalah bersamamu, Kaito."

Selama beberapa saat, kedua insan itu hanya memandangi matahari yang sudah tenggelam sepenuhnya, serta goresan-goresan warna indah di langit. Tiba-tiba terdengar suara isakan pelan dari Miku. Kaito buru-buru melihat gadis itu, dan ternyata benar. Gadis itu sudah menatap langit yang berwarna _orange _kemerahan dengan berlinang air mata.

"Kenapa kamu menangis, Miku?" Tanya Kaito.

"Aku selalu bermimpi bisa melihat matahari terbenam bersama kekasihku. Walaupun kamu bukan kekasihku – kamu tidak menyukaiku – aku sudah merasa sangat bahagia. Dan ini berkat kamu." Miku tersenyum dengan sangat, sangat sedih.

"Miku…bolehkah aku berbicara kepadamu?" Tanya Kaito.

"Hmm? Ya, silakan." Miku mengusap air matanya dan menatap Kaito, menunggu kata-kata yang akan keluar dari mulutnya.

"Aku menyukaimu, Miku."

"Apa?" Miku nyaris berteriak karena tidak percaya. "Bagaimana bisa? Kamu telah menolakku!"

"Sebenarnya, aku menolakmu karena kamu selalu dekat dengan Kagamine Len." Kaito menghela nafas.

"Apa? **Len?**" Miku bertanya dengan penuh penekanan. "Kok, jadi nyambung ke dia?"

"Ya, begitulah. Selama ini aku selalu menyukaimu, tetapi sepertinya kamu sering sekali dekat dengan Len. Aku akhirnya mengurungkan niatku untuk menyatakan cinta kepadamu, tetapi tiba-tiba malah kamu duluan yang menyatakan cinta kepadaku. Aku jadi merasa marah dan merasa dipermainkan, jadi aku menolakmu dengan kasar." Kaito menatap langit yang sudah mulai gelap dengan penuh penyesalan.

Miku menutup mulutnya karena tidak percaya. Jadi, selama ini, Kaito dan dirinya memendam perasaan yang sama?

"Lalu, apakah kamu ingat seseorang meneriakkan namamu tepat sebelum kamu tertabrak truk?" Tanya Kaito.

"Ah, iya! Ada yang meneriakkan namaku begitu aku nyaris tertabrak!" Miku mengingat-ingat.

"Itu aku. Kebetulan saat aku hendak menyebrang jalan, aku melihat kamu sedang menangis di depanku. Aku tahu kamu menangis karena aku. Aku berusaha untuk tidak peduli, tapi tidak bisa. Akhirnya aku terus mengawasimu. Lalu aku melihat ada truk melaju kencang ke arahmu. Aku meneriakkan namamu dan berusaha menyelamatkanmu, tapi terlambat. Kamu sudah terlempar jauh dan tidak merespons saat kupanggil. Barulah aku sadar kalau kamu sudah meninggal…" Kaito mulai mengeluarkan air mata. "Maafkan aku, Miku. Aku sungguh-sungguh minta maaf… Padahal aku mencintaimu…."

"Kaito–"

Tiba-tiba, sebuah sinar putih menyelimuti Miku. Kakinya mulai menjadi samar. Kaito terkejut dan langsung menghampiri Miku. "Ada apa, Miku?!"

"Ah…jadi alasan aku ada di dunia ini adalah karena aku belum bisa menghapus perasaanku kepadamu, dan aku terus memikirkannya. Saat kamu menyatakan cinta kepadaku, urusanku di dunia ini sudah selesai dan aku sudah bisa langsung pergi ke alam sana…." Miku menatap tangannya yang juga mulai samar.

"Jadi, kamu akan menghilang?" Kaito menatap Miku lurus-lurus.

"Ya…" Miku mengangguk sambil menangis terisak-isak.

"Miku… Padahal aku baru saja melihatmu kembali, tetapi kenapa kamu menghilang secepat kamu muncul?" Kaito bertanya dengan suara bergetar.

"Kaito…lihat aku." Miku memerintah. "Walaupun raga kita terpisah jauh, hati kita akan selalu satu. Aku akan selalu mencintaimu dan begitu juga kamu. Aku janji, suatu saat kita akan bertemu lagi. Aku akan selalu mencintaimu, Kaito… selamanya, selamanya."

Setelah itu, seluruh tubuh Miku menjadi samar dan menghilang.

"Miku…" Kaito memperhatikan tubuh Miku yang sudah lenyap dari sisinya. Miku sudah sepenuhnya hilang dari dunia ini dan tidak akan bisa kembali ke dunia ini karena urusannya sudah selesai.

"Miku…dengarkan aku. Aku juga mencintaimu, selamanya."

* * *

Beberapa bulan kemudian…

"Kaito! Kaito!" Teriak ibu Kaito dari bawah. "Sini turun! Kita punya tetangga baru!"

"Tetangga baru?" Kaito mengernyitkan alis sebelum akhirnya memutuskan untuk turun.

"Di mana tetangga barunya?" Tanya Kaito kepada ibunya.

"Tuh, dia sedang membaca buku di teras luar, menunggu kamu." Ibu Kaito tersenyum tipis sambil menunjuk ke arah teras luar.

Kaito mengangguk dan berjalan keluar. Saat dia sampai di teras, dia tidak percaya dengan apa yang dia lihat.

Seorang gadis seusianya. Berambut panjang berwarna _teal. _Sedang membaca buku dengan tenang di kursi rotan teras depan rumahnya.

"…Miku?" Kaito berjalan menghampiri gadis itu.

Gadis itu menengadahkan kepalanya dan menatap Kaito. "Oh, apakah kamu tetangga baruku? Namaku bukan Miku, tetapi Mika. Hehehe, mirip, kan?" Mika – gadis itu – tersenyum manis. Senyuman manis itu sama persis dengan senyuman "Miku" yang Kaito kenal dulu.

"Aku Kaito." Kaito masih menatap Mika dengan takjub.

"Salam kenal, Kaito! Semoga kita bisa berteman baik!" Mika tertawa kecil.

Kaito mengangguk, lalu membalikkan badan dan melihat ke arah langit yang berwarna biru cerah. Kaito tersenyum bahagia dan berbisik,

"_Miku… akhirnya aku bertemu kamu lagi."_

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTE!~

Hore! Ini adalah fic keduaku, yang terpanjang sekaligus fic pertama yang one-shot! Maaf, ya, kepanjangan. Di Microsoft Word, ceritanya mencapai 11 halaman. Aku ngetik sampai 1 jam. Hehehe. Semoga readers nggak bosen baca ceritanya.

Oh iya, maaf tadi ada typo! Udah aku perbaiki, kok.

Ok, mind to review? Setiap review sangat berharga bagiku!~


End file.
